Mafiatale Shorts
by Nyxie Is A Gamer Nerd
Summary: Basically some small little one-shots using two characters from an Mafiatale RP that I'm apart of :) Khan belongs to HazaChillzOut And Aniya belongs to me.
1. Paint Buckets

Screams and angry can be heard in the distance, it was so quiet in the city when this sound seemed to shatter it. It was dark out and most we're in their houses or in bed..

Except coming in fast was this blur of blue, she was a couple feet off the ground thanks to the wings on her back. Her child like laughter rang as she flew in escape.

Who was she escaping from?

Well it might have something to do with a grumpy ass robot that's chasing after her, anger rolling off like waves.

"Get the fuck back here! " he shouted angrily,

Oh I should point out he was spray painted in pink. Hot pink.

"Awe come on Khan! I helped you get in touch with your feminine side! " she giggled and quickly dodged as a strike of electricity .

Khan was angry as shit, glaring at her. "Aniya get down here before I rip you apart. " he growled and Aniya only rolled over her eyes.

"I'm literally made of water. You ain't got nothing on meee ~" she snickered, dodging another electric strike.

"Yeah until you get hit by electricity. " he said sarcastically.

The water monster pouted, "now your just being mean~ I mean I did ask you if i could paint something! Aaand you said yes." she exclaimed. Khan's eyes narrowed darkly.

"Sorry if I failed to realise you we're giving me a re-colour. " he said dryly and Aniya snickered.

She flew up to the top of a building and grabbing a bucket of something, Khan frowned suddenly weary. And before he could do anything she flew down and tipped whatever was in the bucket at him.

When the cloud of whatever it was dispersed, he looked down and his eye twitched. "deals off... Your _dead._ " he said in a deathly before running after her. Now covered in rainbow glitter that stuck to the paint.

"awwe Khan! I knew you'd come out of the closet! "


	2. What If?

**Okay okay, what if Aniya had actually had a friend before meeting Khan? Well, this is her dramatic future.**

* * *

"I feel like there is a situation we need to address Aniya. " a voice said firmly, it was revealed to be a angry and pouty looking robot with red eyes and lil horns. Honestly, looked like a kid that didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. Poor adult robo child thing.

The figure he was speaking to perked up and bounded out, showing to be a water girl with way too much perk. "Yaaaaas Senpaaai? " she beamed, looking at him with admiration. Now that is a Yandere if I had ever seen one.

She yelped as he suddenly picked her up by the shoulders with his hands that sparked with electricity, effectively harming the water girl and glared at her darkly. "What have I told you would happen if you betrayed me? " he growled out. Clearly having anger issues.

Aniya was whimpering however, because of the electricity she couldn't move appeared solid in his grip. Also the fact she was in actual gosh damn pain. "I-I didn't! I would n-never betray you! " she cried out. "I only told them b-because she's my friend! S-shes actually nice to me! " she tried to defined herself. Through admitting she betrayed him? Nice one.

It was true, her first and only real friend... Daisy.. Daisy knew a human and begged Aniya to help keep the human safe. Which shark-girl, I mean water girl did, keeping Khan of the human's trail.

"I made a promise Khan! " she suddenly screamed as Khan pulled his electric knife out and shoved it in her stomach and he pinned her against the wall. Since the electricity made her feel solid she quite literally got stabbed and if she was hurting before well...She hurt more now.

"And you swore loyalty to me! How long have you known about the human? " he demanded coldly. Twisting the knife in her stomach as she hesitated

She coughed out dust and loose water which was surprising but not really. This robot guy had issues he needed to work out clearly.

"B-before I met you! " she sobbed out. Although this was happening, she still admired Khan and crushed on him hard. I mean, wouldn't you admire someone who figured out how to kill you then abused the privilege to torture you? Look out ladies, husband material right here, will beat you up for making a promise! Hell yeah we need that in men.

"I see. " he said, suddenly seeming eerily calm. He let her go and she fell to the ground holding her watery stomach as the last of the electricity left her body. Bipolar much?

Aniya shakily looked up, "y-you'll let me go? " she seemed so hopeful, after several moments of silent and blank face she thought he would. Of course the psychopathic robo-pouty child will let you go for betraying him, don't you ever read books or watch movies?

But her eyes shot opened impossibly wide behind her glasses, as if she didn't see it coming. She silently looked down to see Khan's metal sparking hand shoved deep where her chest was. Which remember, is solid with electricity so his hand didn't go right through.

After a brief moment he ripped his hand out and she gaped at her white soul in his hand. The very culmination of her- eh whatever, you already knew that.

"K-Khan...? " she gasped out and he just looked at her coldly. Making her freeze up realising she done fucked up for real and because she had her yandere glasses on she didn't see the signs to stop him. Figures.

"You shouldn't have betrayed me. " he said. Clenching his fist and crushing her soul. She blinked, thinking about how that was a bad reference to BEN Drown the Creepypasta before her whole body broke apart and was now nothing more then a murky puddle on the ground with dust slowly flaking.

Aniya was dead...I guess?


End file.
